Legion
by shadowglove
Summary: Sequel to Giving Into The Darkness. The young members of the Legion were all scared, unwanted freaks until Chloe and Davis took them in and taught them to love themselves and their abilities, and when Chloe's memory begins to return they're scared again.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville.**

_This is a sort-of sequel to the CHLAVIS oneshot __**Giving Into The Darkness**__. Hadn't planned on doing another to it, but so many people wanted one, and this came to mind, so I wrote it for y'all. Plus, I'd already written Chloe in the Justice League, so I decided to do something different and make her a central part of the Legion of Doom._

**TAKES PLACE FOUR YEARS AFTER "GIVING INTO THE DARKNESS".**

A/N: I know the stories of those in the Legion are changed from cannon---but if Smallville can do it, so can I!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Legion was worried.

The group of young adults who formed what they liked to call the 'family' of the Legion of Doom all tried to pretend that they weren't watching and worrying as their leader and father-figure, a barely older than they were Davis Bloome---also known as Doomsday---was thrown out of the room he shared with his partner and their mother-figure despite her young age---Chloe Sullivan.

The beloved leaders of the Legion had been on the outs all week, fighting nonstop for reasons the rest couldn't understand. Ever since they'd known Chloe and Davis those two had been sickly in love with each other (something everyone had secretly adored) and while they'd have their little tiffs now and then it wasn't anything like the arguments they'd been having lately.

And the worst part was that the Legion had no idea _what_ had their 'mom' and 'dad' on the outs.

The group watched as Davis snarled something to the door that'd slammed in his face, before turning around and stalking out of Doom Hall. The sound of his motorcycle revving up could be heard before he blasted out of there.

The loud music now blaring from their commander's room could not completely hide the sounds of things being thrown and broken in the room.

Finally, 20-year-old Giganta spoke. "We've got to do something about this." The statuesque redhead with the ability to increase her size and mass to becomes a giantess had been one of the first recruited into the Legion of Doom after a violent past she wished she could forget, and Chloe and Davis' relationship had always been her one hope for true love actually existing. So she wasn't just going to sit down and let this go on any longer.

"I agree with Gigi." 18-year-old Mick Rory, also known as Heatwave, announced. As a child he'd been involved in an explosion inside of the factory his father had worked in as a scientist. No one knew exactly _what_ had happened, but Mick hadn't been killed in the explosion, his body becoming immune against fire and intense heat---and he'd discovered the ability to create fire, something's that both terrified and disgusted him until he'd been recruited by Davis and Chloe, who'd taught him that he was _blessed_ and _special_, not a freak.

"I think we all agree that this has to stop." Crystal Frost---also known as Killer Frost---folded her arms over her chest. "But _what_ can we do to get them to stop acting like idiots and remember how in love they are?" Crystal was one of the few in the legion who was the same age of Davis, and a little older than Chloe. The young woman had been studying to become a scientist when she'd had a tragic romance with her teacher that'd led to her being trapped in a thermafrost chamber. Miraculously surviving it had somehow transformed her into what she was.

"We're a band of supposed 'supervillains'." Richard Swift, known as Shade, announced from where he dressed in black, leaning against the wall. "We should be able to think of _something_. I don't like seeing Chloe like this. We have to do something and do it quickly." He was sixteen and thus the youngest of them who was _officially_ part of the Legion, and his loyalties were completely to Chloe. She'd taken him in and been like a mother to the young boy who wasn't sure how he'd gotten his ability to control shadows due to, like Chloe, his inability to remember anything about his past.

"But what exactly could we do to them to force them to sit down and confront this problem---without getting them angrier or hurting them?" Mark Richards, also known as Tattooed Man, asked the simple and yet wise question. He was nineteen, and sported the tattoos he'd once hated and despised all over his arms, his chest, and with some climbing up his neck. No one knew for sure how he'd gotten the tattoos that came alive and did his bidding, except for Chloe, but everyone knew that they'd been forced on him from childhood and the pain had nearly driven him insane until the Legion had taken him in and taught him how to control his tattoos—not the other way around.

"Good question." Crystal frowned.

They weren't the only members of the Legion, but the others were all either too young or not ready mentally or socially or even _physically_ to join in the battle, so they were the head squadron. They went out with Doomsday to battle the pesky Justice League who always tried to get in their way and stop them from righting all the wrongs and injustices in the world and punishing those people who'd made them and others suffer.

"Maybe we should call Mr. Luthor." Mick announced, referring to Lex Luthor, the founder of the Legion of Doom. He was close friends with both Chloe and Davis, and not only sponsored the Legion, but helped them in any way they could. He also gave them missions whenever he needed something done.

"Chloe said that he was off on his newest honeymoon." Gigi—as Giganta was known to her friends—announced with a snort as she shook her head. "What is this anyway? Like his _ninth_ marriage?"

"Fifth." Richard corrected lazily.

"Okay, so Luthor is out of the question." Mark sighed. "What else can we come up with?"

There was silence as the five young adults continued to think and hear music blaring, and things breaking in Davis' and Chloe's room. The five continued to give each other '_think of something already!'_ looks and sighed, still coming up with nothing.

They were honestly getting nervous.

For most of them, Chloe and Davis's family was the only (or only stable or nice) family they'd ever been a part of. Most of those recruited into the Legion were unwanted children, or those from unstable homes, violent background, freaks unwanted by society. When they'd entered the Legion they'd been rebels with bad attitudes or scarred and traumatized children, but under Davis' strict but kind tutelage, and with Chloe's love and smiles being showered on them they'd become the people they were today.

And they were _not_ going to let whatever it was that was tearing their 'mom' and 'dad' apart destroy the only family they'd ever felt completed loved, accepted and _safe_ within.

God knew that they'd already done all in their power to get rid of CHLAVIS obstacles before. Not every newcomer into the Legion had accepted the fact that Chloe and Davis were off-limits, and there'd been a couple of them who'd tried to mess with the relationship---but they'd been taken care of swiftly and efficiently by the others. Either they turned their attention elsewhere, left, or more _drastic_ measures were taken.

Not that Davis or Chloe really _knew_ about this though.

And not only did the threats come in a romantic way, but Chloe's past proved to be something that the Legion had to fight daily. They'd googled and conducted every type of search on Chloe possible, and knew her past. They knew she couldn't remember anything despite the fact that she often read up on herself late at night sometimes, and they'd wanted to know as much about her as possible.

They'd found out that she'd always been involved in the _odd_, and she'd been a reporter both in High School and in the Daily Planet. She'd also been engaged to a daily planet photographer when she'd lost her memory about everything and everyone but Davis—and that had shocked the Legion to no small extent.

When they'd found that out, they'd gone on the defensive immediately. One of the younger kids living in Doom Hall had some techno-abilities and had managed to do a more _thorough_ hack for them. They'd gotten into people's encrypted, personal files, checked their personal photo albums, read computerized diaries, uploaded camera captures and discovered a lot that'd surprised them—and intimidated them.

Like the fact that Chloe'd apparently loved her fiancé, some dorky little blonde with a bowtie and cheesy smile—and that she'd been closer to no one like she'd been with the Daily Planet reporter, Clark Kent. Gigi insisted that the looks Chloe and Kent sent each other in the pictures they were together in (which were so numerous it was _mind-bobbling_) were looks of pure love, and of _longing_.

They'd discovered that Chloe's cousin, Lois Lane, was still looking for her, sure that her cousin was alive and determined to get her back.

Those facts made Jimmy Olsen, Lois Lane and Clark Kent main targets for the Legion. Well, main targets _unofficially_. Chloe, and many times _Davis_, had no idea of the things the legion did to make sure their family wasn't threatened.

The sound of a klaxon blared throughout Doom Hall, causing everyone to look up. They were stirred into action the second that Chloe and Davis' door flew open and the petite blonde hurried out, eyes red and mascara runny.

"They're doing a sweep!" Going into leader mode, Chloe's face was steel as she turned to them. "Crystal, go to the Communications Center and get Doomsday on the line. Tell him about the situation and that he has to get undercover immediately."

"Yes ma'am." Crystal nodded, hurrying towards the Command Center.

"Mark." Chloe turned to the young man. "Go with Crystal and get into communication with any operatives we have on the field who are in the surrounding area or might be returning to command central. Let them know that the JL are using their satellites to scan the area for us again and that they need to find shelter _immediately_."

"Right away, Chloe." Mark saluted before running after the ice-skinned beauty hurrying towards the Communications Center.

"Gigi." Chloe turned to the attentive redhead. "Get all the younger ones and get them into their rooms and tell them to not make any noise. We don't know what satellite they're training in this direction."

"Right away boss!" Gigi replied, hurrying towards the main hall, where everyone knew they had to congregate whenever they heard the klaxon.

"Mick." Chloe continued drilling out orders. "Go to our Satellite Central and initiate our mirror-effect. It'll buy us and those out there some time to hide and confuse the JL, if not for a couple of minutes."

"What can I help you with, Chloe?" Richard asked, stepping forwards.

The blonde grabbed his hand and hurried towards Command Center, the focal point of Doom Hall and her second home. It was from there that she acted like the All Seeing Eye for the Legion of Doom, and had control of _everything_ at her fingertips.

Once they were inside of Command Center, Chloe went to the main computer and took in a deep breath, looking at the screen. "Richie, I need you to intensify the shadows around us tonight. I know it's a lot to ask, but we need a sort of blanket so even if by chance they get passed our mirror-effects they'll hit the blanket."

"No prob, Chlo." Eyes closed, Richard opened his palms and connected with the darkness all around the swamps in which the Doom Hall was hidden, summoning the shadows and bending them at his will.

Chloe took in a deep breath and pressed her palms down on the touch screen where there should be a keyboard on the desk. Her fingers went through the glass and connected with the supercomputer, eyes closed and then opening once more, shinning a bright, glowing white as she became one with every satellite or technological device in radius of a satellite---which was every thing in the world.

"It's in place." Richard's voice was strained as he held the blanket of shadows around them in place, opening his eyes and watching Chloe as she worked. The young boy was always entranced as he watched Chloe do her 'mojo', as they all called it.

He felt as the shield came up over Doom Hall, right under his blanket of darkness. While he knew that they were safe from detection now that Chloe'd put up her electromagnetic barrier, he continued to keep his in place because she hadn't told him not to, and even though it was putting him under a good deal of strain and a little pain to keep _his_ barrier up, he continued to do so until she told him otherwise.

Richard watched as Chloe concentrated, obviously searching for the satellite trained on them, trying to locate it by its vibrations, trying to destroy it like she'd discovered she could previous others.

No one was sure how Chloe'd developed her ever changing and developing powers, but she had an ability with machines and such that was _amazing_. She could connect with every machine or created object through the super computer Luthor had had made for her, and it'd helped them on their missions more than once.

"Gotcha." She whispered, a smirk curving her lips as she connected with the satellite. "Bye bye."

Richard smiled despite the pain he felt as she destroyed the satellite threatening them by revealing their location.

And suddenly the smile disappeared from Chloe's lips as the 24-year-old suddenly screamed, pulling her hands from out of the touch screen and brought them to her head, eyes scrunched closed in pain, screaming.

With the shock Richard let go of his barrier and threw himself at Chloe's feet. "Chlo? Chlo? What's wrong?"

"_Trap_!" She was screaming, tears rolling down her cheeks. "They're in my head! Get them out! Get them _out_!"

The sound of a motorcycle was heard driving up towards them, and Richard thanked every deity he'd ever heard of as suddenly, in what seemed like seconds, Davis was by his side, on his knees, drawing a screaming Chloe into his arms.

"Baby?" Davis whispered desperately, eyes wide and scared in a way Richard had never seen him before---not even when they'd been battling the JL and it looked like they would finally be killed. "What _happened_?" He snapped at Richard.

The young boy quickly explained everything as they hurried to the Infirmary, Chloe screaming and kicking and crying the whole way, hands to her head, begging for someone to get _them_ out.

--------------------

"The next time we come up against those fucking _dicks_ I'm going to _kill_ them all!" Crystal wasn't known for cursing, but she'd been pacing outside of the Infirmary for hours now, and Chloe had only stopped screaming from the pain moments ago because she'd fallen into a coma.

"I can't believe---they _tricked_ us!" Mark growled, the tattoo of a black panther on his right bicep pacing and snarling.

"They did this whole thing so she'd connect with the satellite to destroy it and they implanted a _virus_ in her!" Gigi whimpered, torn between anger and fear. "What's it _doing_ to her? It's shut down almost everything inside of her! Why? Are they _this_ desperate to kill Chloe? And they call _us_ the bad guys?" A tear followed by another and another began to escape her eyes as she covered her face with her hands and finally let herself cry freely.

Richard placed an awkward around around Gigi. "Everything's going to be fine, Chloe's _amazing_. She'll get through this." He took in a deep breath. "And Davis is kick-ass as well. You know Doomsday's the only one who even _Superman_ can't defeat in battle—you think he's going to let anything happen to his woman?"

Mark stood silently, his fists clenched, both in flames, not listening to them, just worried.

Everyone looked up when the door to the Infirmary opened and they saw Davis Bloome standing in front of them, looking pale, scared, and slightly dead.

In a second they were gathered around him, their voices blending as one.

"What happened?"

"Is she awake?"

"I'm going to _kill _them!"

"Is there anything we can do?"

"How is she?"

Davis gave them a tired, sad expression. "She's not in pain anymore, but that's because she was too exhausted to continue fighting the virus or parasite or _whatever_ it is they implanted in her."

"What's it doing to her?" Richard whispered, voice frightful.

"From what I can tell, it's attacking a special part in her brain."

Crystal paused. "Her memory." The ice-princess shook her head. "They're attacking her memory! Or---or what's keeping her memory blocked."

That made everyone pause, each wondering the same thing.

"But _why_?"

Davis didn't answer the question, he wouldn't look at them and looked defensive at the same time, and for the first time ever the Legion wondered if he didn't know more about Chloe's unexplained memory loss than he let on.

"Just go to sleep, guys." Davis sighed and went back inside, closing the door behind him.

The five young adults shared a sigh and did as told.

-----------

Chloe awoke the next day without any seeming difference. The bug or parasite or virus, _whatever_, was out of her system, and for a while everything seemed normal. She made up back with Davis, and things returned to their normal happiness in Doom Hall.

And then the small things happened. Chloe would be talking to those from the Legion and she'd slip and call them names they didn't know, like Bart, Ollie, Victor and sometimes even Diana. She'd go one talking as if she hadn't even realized what she'd said, but the Legion was beginning to worry.

Sometimes Chloe would even look around her and ask where she was, who they were, what they were doing, said she wanted to go home. Once she hadn't even recognized _Davis_, and that was when the Legion began to panic.

Whatever the JL had done to Chloe, it was taking her away from them slowly, and that was killing the Legion little by little.

Not even Lex Luthor could help. He'd come right after his honeymoon was over and spent a whole month with Chloe, but nothing was helping. None of the treatments were working.

And it was their desperation that'd brought on this situation---this standoff.

"Whatever it is that you've done to her, _reverse it_!" Richard snarled, the shadows around them growing with intensity.

The Green Arrow, leader of the Justice League of America, stood in front of those who'd agreed to this meeting, arrow drawn, ready to fire if need be. "We're not hurting Watchtower, we're just righting the wrong your people did to her first!"

"We didn't do _anything_ to her!" Gigi, in her giantess form, glared down at the others. "_You're_ the ones who attacked us first! Who implanted something in her that's making her forget about us! You're hurting her and we won't allow that! We won't let you take her away from us!"

"You're the ones who took Chloelicious away from _us_!" The one known as Flash growled at them, shutting up when the Green Arrow glared at him.

"_What_?" Mic growled right back, whole body in flames. "We did no such thing! She was ours from the beginning! You can't have her! She's not on _your_ side! She and Doomsday are on _ours_! They're _our_ family!"

"And we'll kill every single _one_ of you if it means she'll be okay again." Mark added, every single tattoo on his body impatient, moving, ready for battle.

"You love her." Superman surprised _everyone_ by announcing, no anger or hostility in his voice. "You all love her, just like we do." He sighed, and looked at his friends, who included Cyborg, Aquaman, and the Black Canary. "They're not the ones at fault here. _Bloome_ ran away with her after she lost her memory and we _know_ that Luthor did something to her to make sure she forgot about us."

Richard narrowed his eyes, feeling the confusion in everyone as well. Chloe had _known_ the JL before she lost her memory? Had she---had she been a _part_ of them?

"I won't battle them." Superman surprised everyone once again. "Not this time, not over _this_. Not when we _all_ love her and only want the best for her." And with that he left, and somehow everyone else left as well.

The five young Legionnaires returned, never telling Davis about their meeting with the JL, and watched Chloe, listening to her during her slightly insane moments, wondering about the memories she was beginning to have—the ones that were beginning to override the ones she'd shared with them.

And they suffered as she began to forget about them.

They finally admitted to themselves that what the JL had said was true. Chloe had been _theirs_ before her memory loss and Davis had taken her away when she was vulnerable and confused. Every time Chloe would go into her fits and asked for 'Jimmy', they could see the anger, despair and jealousy in Davis' eyes and they knew, they _knew_.

And yet they didn't do anything, didn't say anything.

And when the day Luthor came back saying he had a cure, they knew it wasn't a cure, knew that what the Justice League had implanted in Chloe was the _cure_ to whatever Luthor had given Chloe before. And yet they didn't do anything but encourage Chloe during what they would call her 'sane' moments to submit to the treatment, and when she came out of it successful, her memories suppressed once more---once more _their_ Chloe, they were guilty, but not guilty enough to do anything about it.

Because Chloe and Davis were the only family they'd ever had, and even if it wasn't really real, even if they'd done an injustice to Chloe that they'd never fully forgive themselves for, they _were_ truly frightened kids deep inside that were desperate to keep mommy and daddy together—to keep their family together.

"I love you." Davis whispered into Chloe's ear as he kissed it on their off night. The whole Legion was having a night of entertainment, everyone playing board games or watching movies, or just enjoying themselves in healthy past-times.

"Don't think I don't know that you're just trying to sneak a peek at my cards." Chloe laughed at him, pressing a kiss to his lips before returning her attention on the game at hand. "And I am _not_ losing again!"

Davis smiled, the love and devotion he had for Chloe so obvious in his expression.

Crystal and Gigi shared dreamy expressions before sighing happily, glad that everything was back to normal.

Mick and Mark ignored the girls, concentrating on their cards. They'd been losing, like Chloe, to Davis all night.

Richard, on the other hand, smiled at Chloe and Davis as well, glad that everything was right in his world once more. A little voice whispered to him that this wasn't right. That _nothing_ was right.

But he pushed it away and looked down at his cards as Chloe put hers face-down on her lap and leaned her head against Davis' shoulder, sighing happily and whispering an 'I love you' to him.

Chloe was happy---she didn't _need_ her past or her _other_ friends to be happy. She was happy with _them_, she was _theirs_. And anyway, no one saw them as the good guys, so why should they act like it? Why should they sacrifice the only good thing that'd ever happened in their lives?

Shaking his head, Richard pushed away that nagging guilt and looked up when Chloe whispered something into Davis' ear and he dropped his cards, grabbing her and causing the blonde to squeal in giggly-delight as he threw her over his shoulder.

"See you tomorrow, guys!" Davis grinned at the others as he rushed her towards their bedroom.

"Bye!" Chloe waved from where she was slung over his shoulder. "Sweet dreams!"

"Night!" Everyone called as they left the room.

She was happy.

She _was_.

Taking in a deep breath, Richard threw his cards onto the table to be shuffled again as Crystal and Gigi joined the game now that Chloe and Davis had left.

When Mick finished shuffling and distributing the cards, the five looked at each other, their eyes betraying the fact that their thoughts weren't on the game, but they each looked away and broke the connection, pushing the guilt back and concentrating on winning.

She was happy.

She _was_.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A little angsty, I know, but this is the only realistic ending I could come up with. And I discovered that I loved the Legion! Lol. Especially Shade—er—Richard. **


End file.
